Poems of Love
by RavenBlackAngel
Summary: Once Sango enters her Poetry class she reads the poem of a lifetime... InuxSan


Raven: Heh, This is my first attempt for an Inuyasha x Sango...so don't hurt me. It's not done btw, I have another part to it where Inuyasha says his poem out loud as well. Oh! Before I forget the poem Sango has I wrote...I just had to tweak it aroundso itwould sound like it belonged in here. If you want the orginal one I typed just say so and I would happy to give it to ya! Well I guess that's it... Later! -waves- And don't forget to R&R either, kay? C-ya!

Part 1, My Red Hanyou...

Sango was rushing to get to her next college class…Poetry. It had to be her favorite, which allowed her to speak freely from her heart on how she felt about the world, and what she felt about her self included. Racing down the flight of stairs, clutching her papers close to her chest, she wished she would have token the elevator since right now it was the easiest object that was quicker than running at this point. Sighing, Sango just hoped for the best and prayed her professor would understand. Though, it was going to be her second time of being late so maybe he won't be as nice as he was the first time… Rounding the second corner she bumped into and straight down the dull brown hallway that had ugly portraits of professors plastered all over it Sango only had two minutes before class started that were slipping away from her…

_I'm going to LATE! _She couldn't believe it! When she got to the last classroom on the right of that blasted hallway that's when the two minutes were up, and now the clock ticked 10:00…AM… She was panting breathlessly in the door while her professor looked up from calling row, and smiled.

"Late again I see…" He put on a kind understanding voice before fixing his silver tie that went along with the black suit he wore. "Come sit."

Most of the students were snickering by now, which made Sango blush furiously, but she never let it get to her… She didn't mind all that much. It wasn't her fault that her first class was on the OTHER side of the building…couldn't be helped… Walking to her seat beside her dearest friend Kagome, Sango put her stuff down, and sat down in the seat while her professor continued on with the row calling.

"Miroku?"

"Here!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh!"

"Kagome?"

"Present!"

After marking down who was here and not, he placed the pen down, and smiled. "I hope everyone knows what today is. It's the written Poetry assignment I gave to you about a week ago where once it's due you had to read it out loud… I hope everyone remembered…at least…"

"I'm sure everyone didn't forget Mr. Kisho," Kagome piped up from her seat. "because I sure didn't!"

"That's wonderful Kagome! I'm glad someone did it." Kisho smiled while glancing around the room. "Now do have any takers to read…?"

For about two whole minutes no one raised their hand, who was scared to death on what was going to happen if they did. Sango just lowered her head onto the ends of her kimono which are dark pink while all way up and in the middle was a lighter color. The front ends though bared the same color as the lower part was green plus a little wrinkled from the way she was sitting. (AN: I wanted to put in some detail in it… Heh.) Kagome watched in her old school uniform which she still wore on occasions, and that was quite a lot lately… Inuyasha being the furthest from the girls glanced over to what they were doing while Miroku was flirting with the girl right beside him. To be honest, Inuyasha didn't want to read what he wrote…it was sappy and was about someone he cared very deeply for though, she'll never know… Not million years.

Kisho sighed. Since no one was going to share what they wrote over that week it was time to pick a person, and he knew which one… Raising his hand to point at one of his best students, he had to choose Sango. Kagome's eyes got big at the finger pointed at her friend and decided it was best to wake her up before she got in trouble.

"Sango…" She rubbed her shoulders gently. "Time to get up."

"Mm?" She opened her dark brown eyes and looked up…a finger in her face… Once she got what it meant, she quickly stood up, and bowed. "Uh-of course-I'll read!"

Snagging the top paper of her stack on the desk, she walked right in front of the class. Sango was nervous, but that passed quickly as she smiled about to introduce the best work she ever written in a long time. Giving another caring bow, she opened her mouth to speak allowing the words to flow freely from her heart.

"I call this My Red Hanyou." Once that got everyone's attention Sango continued on…

_I want you to do something you've never done before._

_I want you to take me away in your wonderful arms,_

_Using your legs let use run forever._

_In a place where all my fears drain away,_

_In your eyes I see happiness._

_In your soul I see something true._

_Though you bare the mark of the demon,_

_And no love could shine true I still saw you._

_As you are my Hanyou_

_My red, red Hanyou,_

_You can only do one thing…_

_Take me away,_

_Take me to a place where I can see your face._

_Where your deep amber eyes can see,_

_And where I can be free,_

_Where the redness of your kimono can rub against me,_

_I want to feel them when we are high against the greenest of trees._

_I want you to fill me with your strength,_

_Because you are my Hanyou,_

_My red, red Hanyou,_

_Take me away,_

_Take me away from here._

_Take me to a place where I stay._

_Please do,_

_I want you to free me from this world,_

_I want you to._

_I can't bare the pain it takes to stay,_

_To stay in a place where I don't belong, but with you I belong everyone._

_Let me dance my fingers in your silvery mane._

_Let me soothe your restless heart with mime._

_Let me do everything that is so divine._

_But promise me,_

_Promise me you will take me away._

_Take me away my Hanyou,_

_My red, red Hanyou,_

_Take me away…_

As Sango finished the last line of her poem the whole class was deafly quiet. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard…without even noticing his cheeks flared red from embarrassment matching the came color he wore on his fire rat kimono. Miroku was shocked. It felt his mouth dropped to the ground from how Sango felt about her friend or was it deeper than that…? He couldn't tell, but he knew this though, what Sango hadwas real there's no denying that, but…it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha's was next to spill his guts out in front of whole class. Kagome had the brightest of smiles plastered all over her face for her friend as Sango bowed again. She couldn't help but noticing Miroku jabbing Inuyasha in the ribs for something that dark purple kimono never ceasing to amaze her even more. He wanted his friend to read his next those jabs were to force his hand up, which never happened…

As Sango made her way back toward her seat to sit down, the professor clapped admiring what she had written, and smiled. "That so moving Sango you really touched my heart." Glancing around the room again, Kisho noticed what's going on with the two men on the far right corner of the class… Pulling his glasses up some, he smiled once again. "Now who's next…?"

Giving one harder jab against Inuyasha's side, Miroku saw that hand rise right now up… He's next… Perfect…

Raven: Hoped you enjoyed the first part! Bye!


End file.
